


Enjoy the Silence

by Minhoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, OnTae, Trainee Days, rooftop, sm building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoe/pseuds/Minhoe
Summary: Jinki admires the silence he can get on the roof - the best place to practice. Taemin wants to join him as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was previously published as SunSHINee5 in AFF until I was reborn as Minhoe.

Jinki always liked the silence he could share with the sky while he was practicing on the roof. The clouds that floated along with the wind seem to dance to his soft vocal tones, carrying his soothing melodies to far away destinations he will never see.

 _‘The practice rooms are too loud’_ , he always claimed to his trainee friends when he was about to leave for the roof top of the SME building. It is impossible to examin your work when everyone is yapping around you like a choir. 

He never cared to be alone though, just him, the tunes and the clouds of Seoul.  
  
As he was preparing himself for the practice, his tunes floated to an unexpected destination - an elementary school boy named Taemin’s ears. The boy only came up the roof to breath some fresh air and cool himself from the exhausting trainings he puts himself into.   
  
Taemin stepped out the stairway, his ears following the melody of Jinki’s voice from the far corner of the roof top. Even the voice of an angel couldn’t sound this perfect and marvelous, and its softness was too tempting for him not to find out the source of it.   
  
“ _Words like violence, break the silence. Come crashing in, into my little world…_ ” Depeche Mode’s ‘Enjoy the silence’ lyrics was spilling out of his throat, until he groaned in frustration as his voice cracked right before the end of the first verse. Being a 16 year-old singer means a lot of voice changing at the most unwanted moments.   
  
“Don’t stop now!” Taemin spoke from his spot behind one of the generators on the roof’s surface. Jinki looked in panic to his left, observing the ends of the younger’s black hair dancing to the light wind. “I like this song.” Taemin said eventually when he stepped out his hiding spot. 

“Do you know Depeche Mode?” Jinki asked as he kept looking at the little boy.

“No… But I like your voice when you sing it…” 

“I’m not done with it yet. Do you want to hear the rest?” Taemin only nodded rapidly to his hyung’s question, dropping his backpack onto the floor and flopping next to the elder. Jinki pressed the play button one more, and looked forward, observing Seoul’s cloud’s fluffyness. He let the instrumented music stream through his body, through his veins, and up his throat and the lyrics started all over again.  
  
“You like the silence, hyung?” Taemin asked when Jinki finally finished, and this time he had no reason to stop - no voice cracking and no lyrics mistakes, it was just one flow. 

“I admire the silence.” He smirked. “There is a big difference.”

“I don’t see it to be honest.”

Jinki chuckled. “One day the silence will be the thing you will be craving for the most.”

“No way! silence is boring!”

“One day, Taeminnie. One day.”

The two boys sat on the cold floor while watching the sunset in the background of the largest city in Korea as Jinki closed his eyes - popping them open right away to look at Taemin.  
  
“I want you to try to sing it.” 

“But Jinki hyung… I’m not a good singer, I’m just a dancer…”

“It’s not that hard, I’m sure you are talented for that. C’mon, from verse one.” He pressed the play button, and went through the lyrics with the little innocent boy who struggled with the english sentences.  


“I can’t do it like you.”

“No one can. I’m individual as much as you are Taeminnie - I can’t do it like you either.” He grinned with a mischievous stare.

“Ugh, you know what I meant!” Taemin sighed and looked forward on the twinkling stars that covered every piece of sky above them. A chilly wind flew across the roof top’s surface. making Taemin to shrivel into a ball of hoodie and black hair, clinging to Jinki’s left arm in attempt to reach his body heat. Jinki didn’t say anything and just smiled, looking at the little young trainee looking at the now dark clouds, watching how peaceful he became by it.

“It’s late, we should head home.” Jinki said eventually, grinning again as the younger boy nodded.

 

\------

 

After returning to the SME building after he finished his school day, Taemin rushed to the roof, thinking he might ‘run into’ Jinki before his dance practice.  
His eyes fell down when he didn’t hear his hyung’s voice or see his figure sitting by the corner. He looked down at his watch, he still has fifteen minutes before he should head down the practice rooms. Taemin sat down, and looked forward - the clouds were floating to the west with a clear wind that clattered in his ears, and he closed his eyes. 

“Now try to sing.” He heard a familliar voice. “And don’t open your eyes.”  
  
As much as it was awkward to Taemin, Jinki sat beside him, listening closely to the foreign words Taemin sang - or at least tried - and helped with every note he struggled to reach. 

Jinki reached the boy’s hand with his, letting his thumb run across Taemin’s palm as his voice was starting to get his own individual color.

 

\------

 

“Hey, Jinki hyung?” Taemin turned his head to his hyung who was sitting peacfully with his eyes closed, letting the wind flow into his ears. 

“Yes, Taeminnie?”

“Do you think we will become singers?”

“We will. I promise!” And he grinned his cheerful grin, teeth flashing along with the dying sunset.

Taemin rested his head on Jinki’s shoulder, listening to each other’s breathes floating in harmony with their heartbeats and the wind.

They sat there for long minutes, eyes closed and only their snaked hands interacting when Jinki started to sing.

 _“_ _All I ever wanted, All I ever needed, Is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, They can only do harm - Enjoy the silence._ _“_

 

 

_< was inspired by Depeche Mode's best song I have ever had the pleasure to be introduced to, Enjoy the Silence. I think this is one of the best love songs humanity never deserved in the first place. And no, I'm not exaggerating>_

 

 


End file.
